Sailor Moon SuperS: Specials
1- Sailor Moon SuperS Special Airdate: April 8, 1995 The Sailor Moon SuperS Special was a 45-minute episode of the anime featuring three mini-episodes. It premiered on April 8, 1995, shortly after the beginning of Sailor Moon SuperS and took place in the storyline directly after Usagi and Chibiusa received their new transformation brooches from Pegasus. This special included a compilation episode focusing on the story of how she became Sailor Moon, an original episode featuring the first appearances of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune in this season (they would later be seen in the Sailor Moon SuperS movie, and an episode adapted from the manga side-story "Chibiusa's Picture Diary Chapter 1 - Beware of the Transfer Student". '1.1- "Karei ni Henshin? Nakimushi Usagi no Seichou Kiroku" ("A Magnificent Transformation? Crybaby Usagi's Growth Diary")' (華麗に変身?　泣き虫うさぎの成長記録) Usagi and Chibiusa are talking about their new transformation brooch and then tells them to concentrate on the enemy, Chibiusa asks how Usagi first became Sailor Moon. Against Usagi's wishes Luna starts to talk about giving her, her first brooch and the first youma she faced, Morga. Usagi then goes off topic talking about Tuxedo Mask, Luna explains about the attack in the Star Light Tower and the appears of the Silver Crystal and then Sailor Moon's transformation into Princess Serenity. This leads to talk about the Silver Millennium and Queen Beryl. Usagi talks about the DD Girls and about the deaths of the other Sailor Senshi followed by her victory. Usagi reminds Chibiusa about coming to the 20th century, the battle with the Black Moon Clan, this leads to Chibiusa's transformation into Sailor Chibi Moon and the battle against the Death Busters. Luna then wonders what Haruka and Michiru are up to and Usagi and Chibiusa look at each other with knowing grins. '1.2- "Haruka Michiru Futatabi! Bourei Ningyougeki" ("The Return of Haruka and Michiru! The Ghostly Puppet Show")' (はるかみちる再び!　亡霊人形劇) In a dark room there is a ventriloquist with his dummy, the latter of which complains about his hungry and that he has been waiting hundreds of years to ear. The two reassure each other the time for their feast is soon. Some time later the pair are performing in a hotel and the dummy is holding a bottle which he says contains the true feelings of all the humans in the world. Michiru is sitting in the audience and while the pair on stage is deciding if they should open the bottle she leaves. Meanwhile back in their hotel room Haruka is flirting with a maid that is checking in on her, unaware Michiru is watching and once she enters the room the maid leaves. Michiru chides her for flirting and notes she is feeling better, Haruka then asks if Michiru has sensed anything in the hotel and Michiru says she has, but something different from what they've faced before. While they talk they are unaware they are being watched by an eye on the clock. Downstairs the ventriloquist audience is unconscious and the ventriloquist has the symbol of the Dead Moon on his forehead. The maid walks in and screams after seeing the other guests. Meanwhile Michiru is standing on the balcony of their room and the maid appears, suggesting Michiru come back inside but Michiru says she prefers it outside. The maid then leaps and attacks her, the Dead Moon symbol appearing on her forehead. During the struggle the maid loses consciousness and from the bedroom Haruka's scream can be heard and Michiru transforms into Sailor Neptune. In the room Haruka is being held against the wall by the ventriloquist while he and the dummy begin to steal her energy. Haruka takes our her Lip Rod to transform but in a moment of weakness drop it. The dummy starts drawing out her energy and causes her to fall unconscious when they are interrupted by Sailor Neptune. She demands they release Haruka or she'll attack, the ventriloquist tells her not to because if the Shadow Sealing Jar that the dummy is holding is broken all the shadows on Earth will attack their owners. Sailor Neptune is skeptical and says there is no proof that is the truth and the ventriloquist replies that there is no proof he is lying either. As the pair begins to drain the rest of Haruka's energy Sailor Neptune uses Deep Submerge which knocks the pair to the floor and shatters the bottle. The ventriloquist asks her how she knew he was lying to which she replied she didn't. Sailor Neptune replies that a world without Haruka would not be worth saving. Once Haruka is freed and regains consciousness she transforms into Sailor Uranus and is instructed to attack the dummy who tries to run away but is caught in World Shaking and is destroyed. As it dies the force that was controlling the ventriloquist fades and the hotel's guests wake up. Later Haruka wonders who the new enemy is and Michiru tells her the Sailor team will take care of it. '1.3- "Chibi Usa no Bouken! Kyoufu, Kyuuketsuki no Yakata" ("Chibiusa's Adventure! The Dreaded Vampire Castle")' (ちびうさの冒険!　恐怖、吸血鬼の館) Chibiusa's class at Juuban Municipal Primary School is introduced to a new transfer student, Lyrica Hubert. The boys in the class are all fascinated by the beautiful newcomer, apart from Kyuusuke, who has fallen asleep. After school, Chibiusa, Momoko, Kyuusuke, and Ishihara talk to Lyrica and discover that she lives at the nearby embassy. Momoko recalls that the old building is supposed to be haunted, but Kyuusuke chastises her for scaring Lyrica. Lyrica becomes faint, and Ishihara agrees to walk her home. The next day, Chibiusa's teacher announces that Ishihara is absent. Lyrica says she doesn't know where he is, but Kyuusuke says that Ishihara's parents called him last night, concerned that he hadn't come home yet. Later, Chibiusa and Momoko see Lyrica in the school garden, picking the flowers. Momoko tells her to stop, but Lyrica argues that it is better to pick the flowers before they wither and die. When Chibiusa says that the wilting flowers will produce seeds for next year, Lyrica simply stares at her, commenting that she has plump, delicious-looking cheeks. After she leaves, Chibiusa and Momoko notice that the flowers where she was sitting have all died. The next morning, Chibiusa meets Kyuusuke outside school. He says that Kuwano walked Lyrica home last night, and is now missing. They spot Lyrica heading for the garden and follow her. She picks a flower, then eats it, baring sharp fangs. Chibiusa and Kyuusuke recoil, frightened. At the Tsukino residence, Usagi and her friends discuss Chibiusa's story. The girls joke that Lyrica must be a vampire, and that she could only be killed by a stake through the heart. Usagi has a better idea, recalling that vampires are afraid of garlic, and uses this as a ploy to make Mamoru buy them all Korean barbecue. The next day, Lyrica is not in school, so Chibiusa is asked to pass on some homework to her. Momoko and Kyuusuke accompany her to her embassy, despite her slightly repellant breath (the result of overindulging on Korean barbecue). At the embassy, they discover a graveyard full of the same flowers that Lyrica was seen eating. Lyrica then appears and invites them inside. Lyrica is amused by their notion that she is a vampire. She claims that the flowers she was seen eating were merely flower-shaped sweets. Relieved, Momoko asks to use the bathroom, and Lyrica offers to show her the way. After a while, Chibiusa worries that Momoko has been gone a long time, and she and Kyuusuke go to investigate. Chibiusa eventually finds Lyrica in a huge chamber, standing over an unconscious Momoko. When she and Kyuusuke enter the room, they also find Ishihara and Kuwano, likewise unconscious. Lyrica is suddenly nowhere to be found, until she appears behind them, calmly commenting that they have discovered her secret: she has been drinking blood from the incapacitated children. Lyrica transforms into an adult vampire and knocks Kyuusuke out cold before preparing to attack Chibiusa. She is stopped by Tuxedo Mask, while Usagi appears in the doorway. Usagi and Chibiusa transform and confront the vampire. The rest of the Sailor Team arrive, and paralyse the vampire with their new special move: Sailor Special Garlic Attack (merely expelling their barbecue-fueled breath at the vampire). Sailor Chibi Moon calls Pegasus, and Sailor Moon then fires a Moon Gorgeous Meditation at the monster. She defiantly claims that there are many more of her kind lying in wait, then disappears, replaced by the real Lyrica. As her classmates wake up, Sailor Chibi Moon assures Lyrica that she was just having a long dream. In the Dead Moon Circus tent, Zirconia informs the Amazon Trio that another Lemures has been destroyed. However, she says that they still have many more Lemures at their disposal. Back at the fountain, Usagi receives a call from Ami, who says that the enemy has appeared again. She rushes off to confront them, without realizing that she doesn't know where she's supposed to be going. 2- "Ami-chan no Hatsukoi" ("Ami's First Love") Airdate: December 23, 1995 The movie opens with Luna doing a narration, talking about the following story that starts as the girls are studying for their high school entrance exams. Ami Mizuno is shown waking up in her bed at home, and then reading in the bath. Ami then takes over the narration by saying, "I'm Ami Mizuno. Born September 10th, a Virgo, blood type A. My hobby is reading. Every morning, I get to school 40 minutes early to read." Ami steps out of the bath and goes to the kitchen. She sits down at the table and uncovers a plate. She continues, "I love sandwiches because I can read while I eat them." As she is going to school she says, "My favorite color is blue, and swimming is my favorite sport. Math is my best subject." Once she gets to school she says, "One thing I'm not good at recieving is..." Opening her locker and finding a letter she says, "...a..." Picking up the letter, heart pounding, turning bright red, "...love letter!" Her scream is heard throughout the school. She tells the other girls about the letter, and about her strange reaction to them. Usagi says that she would love to have the problem of receiving a love letter, and the other girls agree. Minako misquotes a common proverb, and Artemis corrects her. Ami laughs and says that there is only one thing they should be worrying about, the other girls quickly reply, "Studying, we take it?" "That's right," Ami says while putting on her glasses, "Right now, in my dictionary, there's no such word as love!" A chilly wind blows, and Chibiusa says, "Scary..." Makoto asks if anything is wrong and Ami shows the girls a magazine with the national scores for practice exam. She directs their attention to a page that shows someone with the name of "Mercury" scored 100% on all five subjects. Ami goes on to explain results are sent in with code names and that hers is Mercury, but the problem is that another person is tied with her, a person whose codename is "Mercurius". Ami believes Mercurius is challenging her and may be a new enemy, but the other girls believe she is thinking too much into it. The Hikawa Shrine is shown, and Luna narrates, "The next day, something in Ami had changed suddenly." Ami is surrounded by books, and tells the other girls that Mercurius has tied her again. She wonders what this person is like, and Minako tells her that it's almost like she's in love. Ami denies it and tells her it's just a rivalry. The girls then question Ami as to what she looks for in a man and she tells him he has to be smart, using Einstein as an example. The scene changes to the Game Center Crown and Luna narrates, "And so began their little plan." The girls say that they have never seen Ami acting this way, and decide they must help her find out the true identity of Mercurius. The scene changes again, to the school, and Luna narrates, "Now Usagi's up to some scheme." Usagi is walking through the hall, and Naru and Umino meet her, saying that Umino is going to make predictions on what will be on the next exam. Usagi asks Umino if he knows anything about Mercurius, and Umino reveals that they are friends. Luna narrates again saying, "At the same time." and the scene changes to the "Number One Tutorial Seminar." Ami is prepared to study hard and defeat Mercurius, but accidentally falls asleep. When she wakes up, there is no one else in the classroom. Behind her in the window, a mysterious glowing face appears and follows Ami. A voice says, "I can feel it... an unspeakably lewd aura... Oh, there she is... that girl's in love." Ami, on her way home, says "Mercurius..." A strange woman is shown, and her voice continues, "She's filled with lust, thinking only about a man. She's easy prey for me. I've been in this business for over a hundred years. Her desire will be mine!" Ami says that her head hurts, and that maybe she is getting sick. The mysterious figure, who is actually the spirit Bonnon, perches on top of Ami's head and stays there until Ami gets home. Meanwhile, Umino takes the other girls to the Number One Tutorial Seminar, and says that it is where Mercurius studies. He tells them that although it may look a little run down, it has a long and respectable history. Mercurius shows up at the door and meets the girls who just stare at him, speechless. Ami's apartment appears, and Luna narrates again, "Something's not right with Ami!" Ami lies in bed, sick, unable to move. She laments, "Mercurius, why are you doing this to me?" Bonnon appears and says, "She's being haunted by her desires... then she must be ready for the final act! The start of all desires..." Love letters suddenly appear in her hands and she says, "The Love Letter Attack! No one is unaffected by the anticipated desires sealed within!" She pulls the cover off of Ami and throws love letters all around her, including one on her head! Ami is helpless because she is so ill. As she screams, all of the equations that she has learned begin leaving her brain in bubbles, which then burst. Meanwile, Chibiusa, Mamoru, and Usagi are standing just outside of Ami's apartment. They hear Ami's screams as Bonnon tells her that her knowledge is leaving her mind, so that she will become a slave to her desires. Usagi rushes through the door, only to see tha the floor has disappeared. She begins to fall, but manages to save herself by grabbing the door frame. Chibiusa asks the villain who she is, but before Bonnon can answer, Ami yells out that she is Mercurius! Bonnon tries to protest, but Ami doesn't listen. She transforms into Sailor Mercury and gives Bonnon a speech about being the Sailor Senshi of love and exams. Usagi tries to tell Sailor Mercury that Bonnon is not Mercurius, but she won't listen. She attacks the spririt with Mercury Aqua Mirage and destroys her. Bonnon's final words are, "But I'm not..." The floor reappears and Ami says that she feels much better, but she would have liked to have seen him. Back at the Game Center Crown the girls decide that it would be best not to mention Mercurius in front of Ami. Ami suddenly appears behind them, having overheard them, and asks what he was like. They point at a magazine and tell her that he looks just like the year's hottest young star. Ami says, "That's how I imagined him! Just like a young Einstein!" Usagi then says, "But if she finds out that he looked exactly like Umino..." and Mercurius is shown. He looks like Umino, but has square glasses and green hair. Makoto asks why he used the name Mercurius, and Usagi explains that his name is Suri Kurume - Mercurius, backwards! In the end, Ami is heard screaming, with Mercurius is still in the rankings, having tied her again, even though she has already defeated him. Usagi tries to explain, but Ami says to leave it to her. She runs up the stairs as Luna, narrating, says, "The battle goes on for high-standards Mercury." As Ami reaches the top of the stairs, she says, "I'll keep giving it my best!" Category:Sailor Moon Page